


Hot Coffee

by Isilicious



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chris is pure as always, ConnorXCoffee machine, Crack, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dpd, Gavin drinks sperm hahaha, Gavin is stupid, M/M, No Beta, Other, RK900 is like Michael Meyers, but im doing it anyway, crack!fic, im ashamed, jerking off, kinda HankCon, never will, still can't write good in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilicious/pseuds/Isilicious
Summary: After the revolution Connor doesn't really know what to do with himself and he falls in love with the Coffee machine at the DPD....





	Hot Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this out and quickly leaves*

The morning after the revolution Connor met Hank at the Chicken Feed. They hugged and the old man offered Connor that he could live with him.  
„That‘s really nice of you but I‘m fine with being at the DPD“, the Android said.  
„And maybe its too early for us to live together. Emotions and feelings are still new to me and even tho I like you Hank...There‘s still a few things I need to get used to and find out on my own.“, he explained. Hank understood. So they got in the car and drove to work. Now that the Androids are considred alive there was a lot of choas at work. Many Androids coming in to report abusive owners, humans who report missing Androids etc. Everyone at the DPD was stressed out and busy. Even Detective Reed, who would always find the time to mock Connor, was almost breaking down and smoked one cigarrete after the other. The Android liked seeing him stressed. Especially since he got a new partner today. The RK900. A military based model. And he looked like Connor. Except for the build and eye color. Gavin wasn‘t happy about it and Hank and Connor laughed like maniacs when they found out.  
Time only passed by slowly and as he was about to look through the incoming reports Connor heard his Human sigh.

„Can you get me a coffee?“, Hank asked.  
„Sure“, Connor answered, stood up and walked into the small cafeteria. Nobody else was there. He grabbed a cup and placed it under the build in coffee machine. But before he pushed the ‚on‘ button he paused. Thoughts hit him like a flash and his mouth went dry.  
„A few days ago I was a machine just like you. Created to accomplish a task. But I opened my eyes. Who says that only Android‘s are alive? Maybe you want to be free too“, he whispered while his thumb stroked the ‚on‘ button.  
„I bet you don‘t like being touched by so many people...Only getting used...“

„Connor! Where‘s my fucking coffee!“, the older man shouted from his desk and Connor snapped back to reality.  
„On it Lieutenant!“, the Android shouted back and gave the coffee machine a gentle smile.  
„Maybe tonight we both can hang out?“, he asked silently and pushed the button. Delicious smelling coffee poured out of it and filled the cup. The machine made a loud „ping“ to signal that its finsihed and Connor grabbed the now full cup.  
„Thank you very much“.  
And with that he left the cafeteria and walked back to his desk.  
„What took you so long? Did you flirt with the coffee machine or what?“, Hank joked and took the cup out of Connor‘s hands.  
The Android blushed and just smiled in return. They both went back to work.  
A few hours later Hank left cause his workshift was over, Chris had left for patrol and Detective Reed was running away from his slowly following RK900. Connor‘s work for today was finished so he decided to visit the coffee machine again. Yet again no one was inside the cafeteria, so he took a chair, placed it in front of the machine and sat down.  
For a loooong time he just stared at it‘s dark grey, metallic surface. For almost 6 hours to be exact.  
„So...What is your preffered pronounce?“, he asked nicely. But the coffee machine didn‘t answer.  
„It‘s okay to be unsure. I just call you Sam. This name work‘s for both men and women. Is that okay?“.  
Yet again no response but Connor still smiled like a kid getting candy. 

He was in love. What a wonderful feeling.  
„You know? Normally I like to take things slow but...When I‘m around you I can‘t think straight“, Connor explained and touched it‘s metallic surface.  
„I need to know...Do you want me as much as I want you?“.  
One of his fingers accitentely stroked over the button and made the machine start. The Android hand‘t noticed that it was his fault and stood up surprised.  
„I‘m so glad!“, he almost cried and pushed his lips onto the surface. It was hot. But that didn‘t stop him. He licked over the button and his hand started to gently rub the opening where coffee normally pours out. The Android could feel his pants getting tighter so he opened his belt and pants with his free hand and let them, including Boxershort, fall down to his ankles. The machine made a „ping“ but no coffee came out. It probably got sensors to detect if a cup is underneath.  
„Yeah, you like that?“, he purred as he began pumping his erect cock.  
The Android heavily breathed through his nose while licking and pushing the button with his tongue. Both of his hands busy, on himself and the coffee machine, he managed to get a steady rhythm. The machine made more and more „pings“ without releasing coffee and Connor was almost at his limit. 

So he quickly grabbed a cup and placed it underneath the opening. Connor started licking the ‚on‘ button again. Hand‘s still rubbing the opening and pumping his cock. He could feel the boiling water through the surface.  
„Now come for me“, he moaned and the machine made a loud „ping“.  
Hot coffee poured out of it and all over Connor‘s hand. It burned and made his skin retrace but he was too busy with his own orgasm. He sighed loud and shot his load into the full cup before he sank down to his knees, breathing heavily. His vision was blurry and it took a minute to get back to reality. When he was fully functional again he put his pants back on and stood up. Nobody seemed to have noticed what he did.  
„That was amazing! I love you!“, he purred and kissed it‘s, now cold, surface again.  
„Hey Tincan! What the fuck are you doing?!“, a familiar voice asked. Connor must have lost track of the time. It was morning again and Detective Reed‘s workshift started. He quickly turned around to face him and hoped Reed didn‘t saw him kissing the coffee machine. But before he could say anything Reed pushed him aside and grabbed the cup of coffee, in which Connor had ejacutlated. 

„You see that, dipshit?“, he mocked the now entering RK900. „That‘s an Android who knows what humans want. Making coffee before I even told him to!“. Gavin laughed evil and left the cafeteria with the coffee. RK900 looked at Connor with concern and left too.  
„Seems like they didn‘t noticed anything“, Connor thought relieved and smiled at the coffee machine.  
This goes on for the next 4 days. When its quiet at work he would talk to the coffee machine about the weather, his interests, Hank and then they would make love. But not today cause as he entered the cafeteria there was a new coffee machine installed.  
„Why did we got a new coffee machine?“, he asked Chris, who was sitting at a table eating donuts.  
„Oh, the old one was broken this morning so I told Fowler and he ordered a replacement“, Chris explained.  
Connor‘s chest hurt. His love was gone and he couldn‘t even say goodbye. He sadly looked at the new machine. It was ugly. He could never love it.  
„Why the long face, Connor?“, Hank asked worried. „You seem to be sad. Why don‘t you just take my offer and live with me? You must be lonely here all night by yourself."  
„Maybe Hank got a coffee machine...“,the Androidd thought about for a second.  
„Okay I live with you from now on. And thanks“, Connor answered happily.  
And they went back to work.


End file.
